


Wishing You A Goodnight

by ultimate_pessimist



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Worry, romantic/platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimate_pessimist/pseuds/ultimate_pessimist
Summary: After many months and weeks past,  a hater demon that Fiona sees as a friend, hasn't come back to visit her.  She doesn't exactly know where her friend went but all she can do is hope for the best and say a goodnight.
Relationships: Charlotte/Fiona Elford
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

I smiled as my small baby girl named, Claire, slept soundly on my chest as I pulled the small blanket on the both of us. It was adorable how she held onto my finger with her tiny chubby hands as she silently breathed in and out. Her identical blue hair that matches mine was what you expected when it came to genes yet it looked a bit lighter than mine but it will be way cuter when I get the chance to design her hair soon.

But that was in the near future and this was the ongoing present, nonetheless, it’s too exciting to imagine what it’ll be like. _Maybe ponytails Or curly hair? Hehe, almost like Char--_

"..." 

As much as I would love to sit in the chair with her all day long, I still had a bit of things to do around the home. I sighed to myself as I got up slowly from the chair being careful not to wake up Claire and I made my way to my room laying down Claire in her crib. I made sure she was comfortable before I left to go to the kitchen.

——

I washed the few dishes I had used, humming a short melody to keep my mind from falling asleep on the task. The melody was of a lullaby that mother used to sing to me when I was little so it’s truly a wonder that I still remember it even after all these years. 

Pretty soon there were no more dishes left, so I dried off my hands with a dry rag and went back to my room to organize books that I had gotten from the town's library in hopes to stay up a little longer for Charlotte to come. When Charlotte stopped coming to visit, I began to worry wondering if she would come back since she hadn’t said anything about ever leaving.

Some nights, I’ll just stay up until dawn; some I’ll sleep from exhaustion, others I would go to sleep early just so I can wake early to see if she arrives yet she doesn’t. One thing is clear however, I can’t keep staying up like this for months so I went Claire’s crib once again and gently kiss her cheek.

"Goodnight, Claire."

I twisted to my bed, pulling the sheets off my bed, and climbed in getting comfortable, as I exhaustedly closed my eyes.

_Just another day goes by. I hope she's okay._

"...hmm...goodnight Charlotte." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could be a continuation or it could be a one shot for this. Depends on you, the reader, I guess. Warning: Implied/Reference Character Death.

* * *

"Oh Claire. Be sure to find the contract tomorrow."

"Ah yes...I'll try my best." As Claire gets ready for bed, I tightened my gloves on both hands feeling that it was a bit loose. "Good night, Zizel," Claire quietly mumbles before immediately falling asleep. I found myself pulling the covers up to her and I left the room entering the demon world. ''Maybe it won't happen but I personally hope that she'll find it one of these loops." Feeling a presence behind me, I turned to be met with Charlotte who looked like she wanted to say something. Though, she never did. ''Hmm?''

"It's almost time for Claire to die, again!" Another voice in excitement says, instantly I recognize that it was Lime a hater demon who had the most obsession for Claire's demise,"Nyahaha~ Let's see how she'll go down! Oh this will be fun to watch! Yup, yup! Hopefully you haven't gotten attached to her.'' I waved a hand dismissively,''I haven't.'' Lime laughs insanely at the reply as it was a joke. "Mwahahahaha. You're so cold, Zizel! It's to be expected when you're a purebred demon with no past human soul! Nyaa~"

\---

''No! Let me go please! Please! Help me! No!'' The blue haired female was dragged by chains that were attached to her hands pulling her harshly forward. She desperately begged for help but it fell on death ears. The crowd roaring loudly. What they were shouting, it never came to her mind as she was trying to escape. _This is insanity! I need to go back! I have to. This is pure madness!_ To no avail, the attempts did nothing so she stopped struggling and walked forward her eyes teary. _This is a nightmare! It has to be!_ The chains that gripped her forward was now behind her back. The noose was pulled to be placed beneath her neck. The crowd was filled with no one seemingly familiar to her. _I'm going to die. Die...? I don't want that! I... I need to be there for Claire. I can't leave her behind! I can't! I can't leave yet! Not until-_ If perfect timing was a thing it would be here. Red-orange hair stood out in the crowd, she looked straight properly noticing that it was Charlotte. ''Charlotte..?'' Alarmed, she yelled out Charlotte's name again. ''Charlotte! Help me!'' She couldn't move without injuring herself. "Ha...ha...I see." _It's pointless._ _She thinks so too._ She breathed out a tired sigh. "Hey Charlotte." The other doesn't respond. "Thank you."

"...!" 

"I'm very grateful to have met you. Please look after Claire for me." Her breath hitched as she finally said,"Thank you so much Charlotte for such an amazing year! Haha, I'll miss both you and Claire!" The floor gave away under her. "Eh.....ah....ahah.....gah....'' It was a slow drawn out death. So slow that it felt like an eternity. 

_~~There was no more Fiona Elford.~~ _


End file.
